Where Do We Go From Here
by Silverkey101
Summary: This is the story of Joseph oda's life after The Beacon incident. and what happened to him in the timeline leading up to the events of The Evil Within 2.
1. prologue

**Where Do We Go From Here**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The earth around detective Joseph Oda began to shake. Sudden cracks and ripples began to tare and cut into the ground, as rubble from buildings and debris from trees flew through the skies. It was an earthquake aright, and yet it didn't seem to affect the injured detective in anyway.

Joseph was done, he had failed everyone. After everything he had suffered through since entering this nightmare. It would all end here. Joseph had been left alone to do nothing but watch the world around crumble to nothing. So it made sense for him to fade along with it to, right? Joseph took in another slow breath as he rolled to his back to face the darkening sky. He was dying and yet he still had no regrets for what had happened. He knew very well the consequences of jumping in front of Kidman's gun. However, he had not even thought she'd have the guts to even pull the trigger on him. Yet here he was at deaths door without fear. Maybe it was due to the effects of fighting off his suicidal thoughts that finally swayed him into giving into the darkness. Either way he was tired and ready for what ever fate had to offer him. With one last final breath, Joseph closed his eyes and let his body fall into darkness as the ground beneath him disappeared into oblivion.

* * *

 **(Authors note: Hi everyone This is my very first Evil Within fan fic. I've become very fond of the games lately and thought it would be fun to write a story about it. I've planned the story out so hopefully you will be seeing more chapters as time goes by. Until then though enjoy the read!)**


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **The Awakening**

Sudden light exploded through Joseph's retina's making his eyes burn and blink out tears. He coughed and gasped for his demanding lungs as they heaved in the life saving air. He'd woken up in a strange looking facility, and had been lying in what seemed to be a bathtub filled with an unknown liquid. voices were everywhere and equipment was humming and beeping, as everything around him seemed suddenly busy. Joseph blinked while he attempted to move his arms and legs only to find them immovable. Sudden footsteps approached the detective's tub, and Joseph was soon in the presents of having three human figures look down upon him. Two of which were wearing white biohazard suits while the other was in a business suit. Joseph listened as the one in the suite approach the side of his tub. He couldn't see well but could hear by the sound of heels approaching that it was a woman who began to type on a small computer monitor next to him. Joseph wasn't sure what was happening but judging by the sound of the heart beeps on the machine next to him, it must mean he was alive. _But for how long?_ He wondered.

"Heart rate is low, but all other vital signs are in check. You can take the subject as planned. Use a sedative if you have to, but do your best not to harm him. He's still useful to us." The woman in the suit says while she types on the computer's keyboard.

" _That voice, why does it feel so familiar?"_ Joseph wondered but his thoughts were soon forgotten as his body was lifted out from the tub. The dry air made his body feel cold from his damp clothing. Yet his body still hung limp as the two figures dragged him away. From then on Joseph had no idea were he was going since soon after he fell into nothing but waves of consciousness. One moment he was being pushed into an operating room on a gurney, the next he was being loaded into an ambulance. Everything felt hazy and then, nothing but darkness.

When Joseph finally came to, he found it super difficult to see. Out of instinct he felt the side of his head only to realize his glasses had been removed. Desperate, he groped around in search of his precious eyewear. Reaching to the side he could feel what felt to be a bed railing. Using it for support Joseph carefully adjusted himself on the bed so that he could reach for a table or something that his glasses could be laying on. Finally, after moments of panic Joseph felt the very familiar plastic of his favorite glasses and quickly grabbed them off the nightstand that lay by his bed. Once his familiar eyewear was back on he couldn't help but find himself in a surprising environment. He was in a nicely lit bedroom that was

furnished with an arm chair, Lamps, picture frames of logged cabins, and even a Bookshelf filled with books. However, camping attire aside there was still the matter of the out of place medical equipment that distracted joseph from the rest of the room. Of Corse he didn't mind lying on a comfy hospital bed. However, there was the question as to why he was wearing a pare of scrubs while also being attached to a heart monitor that made him seriously question on where he was. _What is this place? why was I brought here? More importantly who brought me here?_ Joseph questioned. He then looked down at his legs and attempted to move them. To his great relief he was able to move both legs just fine. After that he flexed both his arms and wiggled each finger and toe. Once Joseph knew his body was once more fully functional he swung his legs over the bed and removed the heart monitor's attachment from his finger. Looking down at his feet he took a deep breath and carefully stood himself up from the bed. As soon as he put full weight on his legs he could feel the muscles tensing up from the lack of use. Determined though, Joseph carefully took a step forward. Just as he did so his legs began to wobble, so he used the hospital bed's railing to help him travel around the bed to head towards the bedroom door on the other side of the room. After a long and tiring effort Joseph finally made it to the room's door which led to a short hallway that would either lead him to the bathroom or what looked to be a kitchen.

 _"I should probably splash some water on my face, that should wake me up enough to keep me on my feet."_ Joseph thought to himself as he carefully made his way to the bathroom's sink. He took a look at himself in the mirror and realized how sickly he actually looked. His skin was paler then usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. It almost looked as though he hadn't slept for days.

"what kind of night mare have I woken up from?" he began to wonder.

As originally planned Joseph returned to his initial goal and turned on the sink faucet. He was just about to splash his face with cold water when suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of the front door of the house opening. Joseph immediately turned the sink off on impulse. Silence, Joesph's heart was ponding hard in his chest as he awaited to hear the source to the sound. Heeled foot steps could be heard as they walked along the wooden floors. That sound, he recognized those heels from before. It had to belong to the same woman he'd heard before. Out of instinct he moved his hand toward were his gun holster would be, but quickly realized he had no gun. In fact, besides his glasses non of his original attire was on him. He only had those plain turquoise scrubs, which he must have acquired sometime before arriving to this odd place. Gun or no gun though Joseph was going to find out who this intruder was. With great caution Joseph peaked his head around the corner. He could clearly see the intruder down the hallway as they placed plastic bags on the kitchen counter. It was indeed a woman as he had predicted. Careful not to be spotted Joseph watched her in silence as she unloaded the bag of groceries she had brought. From appearance she was estimated around 5'9 (175 cm) in height and was wearing a white blouse with dark colored jeans.

"no, it couldn't be, could it?" Joseph was in utter shock. If it wasn't for the support of the door frame joseph may have fallen to the floor from the sudden surprise. Joseph hid back inside of the bathroom. He needed a moment. No, what he really needed was to be sure he was right. he needed to know if this was reality or just another dream. With great ease, Joseph quietly left the bathroom and slowly made his way down the hallway. The woman didn't seem to hear him as she continued her way around the kitchen by putting food in the fridge and cabinets.

After making his way down the hallway, Joseph adjusted his glasses at the kitchens entrance and instantly recognized the woman's short brown trimmed hair. He swallowed hard, but his mouth felt completely dry. It really was her. Out of all people, what was she doing here.

"Kidman?" Joseph called out.

The young woman stopped immediately at the sound of her name. there was a sudden pause between the two detectives. After a per 5 seconds, Kidman finally turned her head toward her former partner.

"Hello Joseph, welcome back to the real world."

* * *

 **(Authors note: and here's the official first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I still have so much more in store. And I hope its meets to your liking too. As I look forward to writing more.)**


	3. Rude Start

Chapter 2

Rude Start

"Kidman?"

When Kidman heard the weak voice behind her, she knew it was his. It had been 6 months since she last saw him, but his voice still sounded like that same old Joseph she remembered. However, things were different now. She was no longer the familiar Jr. detective of the KCPD and instead was the agent sent by Mobius to follow up on their new test subject, Joseph Oda.

Kidman took a deep breath in, she turned her head calmly to finally make eye contact with the man she had once worked with back at the police station. Joseph stood there in the door frame right across from her. His hands held the door frame tight as though he was scared if he let go he'd collapse.

"Hello Joseph, welcome back to the real world." Was all Kidman could think to say to make introduction. She could tell Joseph was nervous and probably had so many questions for her. Though if she was going to be completely honest with herself she too was just as shocked and nervous to see him awake so soon. From reading his records Joseph wasn't due to wake up for another few hours. If anything, she was counting on it. After all, their last encounter together didn't intentionally end well.

A bit desperate to escape the awkwardness, Kidman looked around to find something else to distract herself from the situation at hand.

"How bought you take a seat Joseph and I'll get you something to drink." Kidman offered turning her attention back towards the fridge and hiding her face as best she could while grabbing a carton of juice.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I hope you don't mind apple juice." Kidman said as she poured Joseph a glass and walked it to the table for him. Joseph however didn't move from where he was standing. He stared back at her with a confused daze in his eyes.

"Your probably still a bit dizzy from the sedatives. Here, let me help you." Kidman said while offering him her hand. She could tell he was a bit hesitant to trust her at first but agreed and excepted her help. She took his hand gently and carefully helped him to a chair at the kitchens table.

"Here you'll need to drink this in order to get your sugar levels back up after being in a coma for so long." Kidman encouraged pushing the glass of juice closer to Joseph's reach. Joseph was thankful and took a few gulps from his glass.

"I'm sure your wondering what you're doing here, and why you've woken up under such circumstances. Kidman noted before she finally took her seat.

"Wondering wouldn't even be the half of it." Joseph finally spoke, after taking another sip of juice.

"I can understand that feeling. Your body had taken on some serious trauma that the doctors were a bit worried you may not have even woken up. Thankfully your heartbeat was just enough to convince them to not pull the plug on you. We brought you here to recover from-

"How long has it been?"

"What?" Kidman was caught off guard by Josephs sudden question.

"How long has it been since Beacon? That horrible nightmare, or whatever the hell that place was."

"It has been about 6 months since." Kidman said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"It may be hard to believe but everything that happened at Beacon was nothing but a virtual simulation created by the help of a new technology known as STEM."

"STEM what on earth are you talking about Kid."

"It was a system developed by the company known as Mobius." Kidman continued.

"They are a secret organization that have been trying to find the best possible ways to fully control the STEM system. However, the technology is still very new and therefore there were complications." Kidman strained her eyed shut. This was her moment to finally tell Joseph everything, but deep down she wasn't sure he was ready to hear the full truth yet.

"Mobius, I'm not familiar with the company at all. Why on earth would I even need to know about them?"

"Because Joseph they're the ones who took you away and put you into STEM. They are the ones responsible for putting you through all that nightmarish hell."

"If Mobius was behind all this then how on earth did I become a part of it. I never even heard of the name until now." Kidman was silent for a moment. She knew it was only a matter of time before the question was eventually asked.

"I'm afraid it's all my fault. I'm not actually a detective Joseph. I was sent as an undercover Mobius agent to keep an eye on the police force in order to keep Mobius concealed from them. It was my job to report to Mobius when the KCPD got to close in finding out about their intentions." Joseph shook his head in disbelief.

"So, all this time Kidman, you were a double agent playing us for fools. I can't believe this!" Joseph shook his head in disbelief.

"Joseph please just wait a moment you don't understand."

"No, I think I do understand. I thought I knew you Kidman, I trusted you, but I guess I was wrong. Turns out you are nothing but a fake detective and a traitor.

"Joseph please let me explain!"

"Forget it Kidman you've done enough explaining and I'm done here." Joseph stepped from his chair and began to make his way towards to front door.

"Joseph wait you can't." Before Kidman even had the chance to warn. Joseph had already grabbed the handle to the door. The following sounds that followed turned Kidman's stomach as she heard the alarm system buzz and the painful cries from Joseph as he fell to the floor gripping his head in agony. Immediately Kidman ran to his aid and grabbed him from under his arms and dragged his body a distance away from the door before finally the detective's screaming had receded and the buzzing finally came to a halt.

"Dammit Joseph you should have just listened to me." Kidman said as she propped the detective up from the floor and placed his arm around her shoulder for support.

"What the hell was that?" Joseph managed to ask through his breathless lips.

"First let's get you back to your bed. You're going to need to rest after a blast like that. Come on, I need you to use your feet as best you can." Kidman coaxed as she carried Joseph over to the bedroom. Once Joseph was helped into bed she left him a moment to retrieve a pill container and a glass of water.

"Here take these they'll help with that headache of yours." Kidman said while handing Joseph two pill tablets and the water. Without a word Joseph took the pain killers.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way Joseph. I never wanted you or anyone from the KCPD to get involved in all this. However, the reality is real here and now that you know of Mobius's secrets. They aren't going to let you go so easily. What you felt just then was the effects of a chip they had implanted into your brain. The security in this house ensure that you don't leave this place without their authorization. Which is why it would be in your best interest to listen to me. Because I'm one of the only friends here you got that can help you OUT.

 **(Authors note: Hey I'm back to writing some Evil Within yeah!. hoped you enjoy the chapter.)**


End file.
